A device under test DUT can comprise any electronic circuit with one or several components. For example, the front end module FEM of a smartphone can be tested during design or after production of the front end module. A device under test DUT to be tested by a measurement apparatus can comprise different kinds of components including passive and active components. Many of these components need to be characterized for both linear and non-linear behaviour. A conventional network analyzer can measure both linear and non-linear behaviour of devices under test DUT. A conventional network analyzer can measure high frequency parameters of a device under test DUT connected to test ports of the network analyzer. The properties of an electrical single port or multiport circuit can be determined by scattering parameters. These scattering parameters are formed by quotients of incoming and outgoing waves at the gates of the device under test DUT which are measured by the network analyzer. The measured scattering parameters or S-parameters of several devices under test DUT can be cascaded to predict an overall system performance.
In a conventional test setup, the high frequency parameters of a device under test DUT are measured by a network analyzer whereas DC characteristics of the device under test DUT can be measured by a separate multimeter apparatus. Such a conventional test setup has several drawbacks. The measurement of the high frequency parameters and the DC characteristic parameters is performed by two separate measurement devices increasing the complexity of the measurement setup. Moreover, the measurement of the high frequency parameters and the DC characteristics of the device under test DUT cannot be performed simultaneously increasing the necessary testing time. An even more severe drawback is that the high frequency parameters provided by the network analyzer and the DC characteristics provided by the multimeter apparatus are not linked to each other so that it becomes very difficult to recognize dependencies between high frequency parameters and low frequency DC characteristics of the investigated device under test, DUT. Accordingly, there is need to provide a measurement apparatus which allows a fast and transparent measurement of device under test parameters.